A Mage's Plundering
by Craig's crazy stories
Summary: my take on the training of a young mage, using fable characteristics but my own take on it, young Aspharel is taking a journey to be a great mage, under the training of the hero of bowerstone, Makui


**Chapter 1- when he was young**

The sun rose over albion on a mid summers day. All was quiet apart from the noise of a mage in training, a young mage to be named Aspharel who was half way through his rookie training after which he was free from training and able to wander ablion perfecting his unique skills.

Sad thing is our young mage isnt entirely good his tutor who happens to be the last hero of albion a master of strength, dexterity and magic. A master of albion who has traveled the world helping people out and now he is with our young mage. Aspharel was inspired by his tutor and consequently spent the night practicing the art of fire as that was his main weakness although saying it is his weakness is an understatement; it was his downfall and his practice lead him to destroying half the northern forest and freezing the rest to stop it from burning. Our young mage was desperate to be a master of the elements which meant mastering the controll of fire because you cant have earth, wind, water without fire.

"woah what have you done here" said aspharel's tutor when he walked out of his house where he and his student lived and trained. "sorry master Makui, I was just trying to practice to surpirse you when you woke" replied Aspharel

"well I am surprised but in the wrong way unfortuneatly, let me fix this" replied makui he closed his eyes raised his arms and began channelling the mysteries of the earth and with an almighty lift of hs arms the remaining half of the northern forest regrew completely. He waved his amrs then again separeting them in opposite directions cancelling Aspharel's freezing spell.

Through this Aspharel was stunned, bewildered and amazed all at the same time "can we keep training master?" he said

I think you have trained enough young one, lets go inside and have something to eat and get you rested up" replied master Makui.

He lead his young apprentice back up the hill which lead to his wooden cabin which was luckily still in one piece after Aspharel's all nighter practice time. When they were inside Aspharel slumped down onto Makui's couch and was instantly asleep, the master saw this and didn't bother making his apprentice something to eat yet although he sat down to the table by himself and started to eat at his breakfast of toast which he washed down with a helpful mug of southern honeysickle.

Whilst Aspharel was sleeping everything in albion was at peace although his dreams werent. Young aspharels dreams were unordinary much like other apprentice mages, in fact a mages dreams are so unique and extra ordinary they are usually the first sign of having magic running through the blood of that person especially because the first dream stays with that person for their lives as it was the first notation of being one with the arcane. Although young Aspharel was in his second to last year of training and was having dreams unlike any other mage his dreams were of violent rituals being performed as if before his very eyes, being cast by the most evil of creatures. Those dreams are quiet scary especially for a young trainee although Aspharel's dreams were considered pleseant and not in any way a nightmare of such, so there were worse dreams to have so in that factor his is quite lucky.

He eventually woke up due to his dreams where his Tutor was waiting for him "don't worry the dreams stop after you pass training and I have conjured the ritual spell which enables you to go out and venture and learn for yourself." Said Makui "anyway, I am dragging on abit arent I"

"yes you are" thought Aspharel

"anyway lets get back to your training, ok" said Master Makui

He lead his apprentice out to the back of his house into his garden where he had set up some training dummies with specific symbols on them.

"before you" he said to Aspharel "are a number of different training dummies or equipment whith certain symbols, the ones with the flame, I'd like you to burn, the ones with the lice crystal, freeze and the leafed ones, lift from the ground and drop into the fire I am going to place."

"ok master whenever you are ready" Aspharel replied.

"3…2…1…, you may begin" said Makui conguring the flame in which aspharel was to send the dummies with the leaves into. He started which what he was most comfortable with; the frost spells, instead of going one by one he summoned an ice storm which froze them all at once, he did this by facing his palms to the ground to channel energy then left hand to the sky and right hand in right angle to the left then up to the sky aswell, in one movement. That seemed to please Makui.

He then moved on to the ones with leaves painted on the targets, this time he did go one by one channelling the energy as he went, Aspharel started off slow at first but seemed o get the hang of it lifting each one into the blazing fire on the other side of the garden.

His final targets were the flame targets which at first he decided to attack all at the same time but the speel he cast only managed to hit 2 of the 4 the other two he summoned a wave of fire which swept through the two remaining targets and almost to Makui's garden although Makui noticed and sent a wave of ice chasing the fire and stopped it just in time.

"I did not know that would happen master, I am sorry" said Apsharel.

"don't worry about it, I had a student who accidentitly sent a rain of fire down on it whilst he slept so it is fine." Replied Makui "right there is one more spell that I'd like you to learn, and it is one of my favourites"

"ok then Master, what is it" replied Aspharel

Master makui then clicked his fingers and a blade appears out of nowhere "this spell is called Blades, for obvious reasons, master it and you can create blades at you will, which can track targets for you." He said " although it is the most difficult spell to learn which is why I saved it for last."

"do you think I can do it Master?" asked Aspharel

"yes you can do anything if you put your mind to it, although no all nighter sessions trying to maser this one ok" Makui replied.

"ok" said Aspharel "what first for this spell"

"energy channelling and stance" said Makui "watch me first then I'll do it with you the first then we will see what happens afer that."

First Makui set his stance; feet shoulder width apart, head down, eyes closed, closed hands with knuckles facing the floor "first thing to know is how many need to be attacked, this stance is for one person at a time" he said continuing with the stance he slowly opened his hands to reveal a golden glow of energy building up in his palms ,"when youre ready, click your fingers on both hands and push out with your arms at your target." He, clicked and pushed out his arms, and two, golden coloured swords propelled out of his hands and impaled the target infront of him.

"That was for one target" he said "now for multiple targets, it is the same stance although different things with the arms, just watch"

He set out the same stance with his head down, and hand closed with palms facing the floor, although this time he slowly opened his hands and began to take a juggling position he clicked his fingers on one hand creating a blade which he through to the other, and continued untill he had enough for the 3 targets infront of him, then he did the same as before, pushed out with his hands sending three golden blades down range, one per target.

"wow" said Aspharel amazed "lets start praticing"

"first I have to get more targets" replied Makui. He proceeded to channel energy and erect up 5 targets "doing what I did I want you to destroy the single one in the middle then take the four out at the same time.

Young Aspharel took stance for the single attack, and began channelling energy, he slowly opened his hands revealling the energy that was building up, he took a deep breath and clicked his fingers and pushed out agains the middle target, and before his eyes two golden blades shot out at it and hit

"well done now on to the four tagets" Master Makui said.

Aspharel had a bit of a break to breath and focus, before setting into the stance he channeled energy and opened his palms, he began to click his fingers although he wasn't ready yet t do multiple blades and got to the third one before they all fell to the floor

"what happened?" he asked confused

"you must've lost concentration, although it is a good indication that it is time for a break. Come on inside" replied Makui


End file.
